I Still Care
by Natscchi
Summary: England argued with his brother, Scotland because he already told his several times and he never listens to him


_Even though they are brothers, and they fight almost everyday,_  
_They care for each other_

* * *

**I Still Care © Natscchi aka me**

**Hetalia belongs to our beloved Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Got the damn idea after looking at my friend's page~**

.

* * *

.

"Dammit brother! I'm sick being here!" England slammed the door, the angry Scottish man standing there, his eyes were full of anger, it's a usual day for the British, they always fight, no matter what day, what time

England headed to his garden behind the Kirkland mansion, it's the only place he could calm himself down. "England, England!" Flying Mint Bunny came towards the angry English man

"What is it Flying Mint bunny?" England smiled three things that could make him happy, his imaginary friends, his flower garden, and also, tea.

"Having a fight again? Really, England, you should calm down first.." Said Flying Mint Bunny

England sighed, "How could I be calm? That 'git, he always gets drunk, and he sleeps with people, not just girls, but also boys! That homosexual wanker.."

"Are you jealous England?" Flying Mint Bunny teased. "O-Of course not! How could I be jealous to that bloody brother!?" Flying Mint Bunny shook its head, "Okay okay, let's calm you down first.." Then the both of them walked inside the flower garden

_Meanwhile, that night in a bar.._

As usual, Scotland went to that bar to get drunk (well, he wouldn't say to get drunk), he saw a figure sitting on a chair, talking to a bartender, "Denmark?" Denmark turned his head around to see Scotland, "Yoooo! Scotland! Wassup dude?" Scotland sat next to him, litting his cigarette, "Nothing really, just feeling like coming here"

"But dude, aren't ya always here to drink?"

"Talkin' 'bout yourself" They both grinned and started to drink together

They drank and drank and drank until they both sober, Scotland's the worst

"Dammit England, why.." Denmark stopped drinking as he heard the Scottish man mumbled random things while crying

"Why won't you listen to me, just once!" Scotland hid his eyes with his arm, Denmark patted him

"Fights again? Come on Scot…" Scotland moved his arm to see Denmark, "It's not yo' business.." Scotland hissed

Meanwhile, at outside, England was taking a walk but accidentally passing the bar, he saw through the window, his brother was there, AGAIN.

"That bloody git, how many times should I tell him!? And is that Denmark?!" England thought for a minute, should he get in the bar and mad at him? Or maybe he should go back to the mansion and mad at him on the next day?  
He chose the second one, he continued to walk back at the mansion. His heart felt something he doesn't know, he felt stress, some fouls words came out from his mouth, he couldn't tell why?

Was he jealous like Flying Mint Bunny said? No no no no. no, way.

Back in the bar, Denmark went out for a minute to get some fresh air, he went out and saw a figure walking away, blonde, a bit shorter than him, wearing a coat. He thought for a moment, _'He looks like England..' _But he quickly forgot about that and came bac to the bar

The next day, in the freaking morning, England already woke up and walked around the mansion while patroling his garden, the rest of his brothers (except Scotland, he hasn't gone home yet) haven't wake up, so it's really quiet.

Then, the phone rang, England rushed in the mansion and picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Kirkland's residence"

"_Hey England, it's me, Denmark.."_

"Denmark? What's up in the early morning? Did my brother do something?" Oops. England wasn't careful with the last sentence

"_What? So that person last night was you!? Oh wait, nevermind about that, and yes, it's about your brother.."_

"What again?"

.

.

.

"W-WHAT?!"

"_It's true, I stalked him last night, because I know what kind of person he is, I saw him taking a girl to an apartement in your place, there's only one thing that could happen.."_

England's eyes started to tear up, why.. why?  
"O-okay then, I'll give him a full ear after he got home, thanks for the info"

England throw the phone, he was mad, do mad that he could kill someone. He scratched the wall, even until his nails were bleeding, he cared for his brothers, but he just hide it, he couldn't take it anymore.

.

.

In the afternoon, Scotland came back to the mansion, "Where's that 'git? I wanna talk to him"

Wales, the oldest of the Kirkland brothers, answered, "He's in his room, I don't know what happened, when I woke up I found the walls being scratched, blood on it, and one of our phone was broken"

Scotland nodded, heading to his room, upstairs, he felt a bit dizzy, but until he arrived in front of his room's door, "…. England, it's me.." he knocked it four times

No response..

"England.." he knocked the door again and again, until England answered

"What is it you bloody 'git.." His voice was cracked up, as if he's crying so much

"England, look, I'm sorry okay" Sais Scotland in front of the door

"No"

"What?"

"You've said that many times and you're still doing that again and again! Don't you know that I.. actually.. care for you, you git! You don't even care about me!"

"…" Scotland was speechless, his brother's right, he's wrong

".. Are you really serious this time…. Brother..?" Scotland could hear England's footsteps

"… Ye' "

England opened the door, but only a half, his eyes were red, his cheeks were wet because of the crying, damn, he really cried a lot

England felt a hand brushed against his wet cheeks, it was Scotland's hand, he's wiping England's tears away

"What a crybaby you are.."

"I-I'm not!"

"You remind me of you when you're still a child" Scotland snickered

"S-Shut up you 'git!"

England shocked as Scotland pulled him into a hug, "L-Let me go!" England struggled, but he's too weak right now

"Ain't gonna do it" Scotland smirked teasingly

England burried his face onto Scotland's chest, "P-please.. brother.." he whispered. Hearing his words, Scotland let go of him but in exchange, he ruffled his hair, "Such a cute boy" He grinned

"Hey!"

"Good to see you back England"

Meanwhile, Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland were peeping on them

"Hey, don't you think they acted a bit weird today?" Wales whispered

"Nu-uh" Ireland whispered back

"Shh! Lower your voice or they'll spot us!" Northern Ireland smacked the back of the other two heads

But, unknowingly, England spotted the three gang, "I guess we have to beat them dead huh?" England raised his magic wand

"Uh." Scotland cracked his knuckles

Oh well, another typical day for the Kirkland family.

* * *

so much fail haha... *sulks on the corner* I think England looks a bit OOC here.. haha... *pokerface*

I haven't updated any of my old fanfics huh ._. *bad pokerface* oh well, better do my other activities first..

reviews / faves will be appreciated~


End file.
